Blaze of Glory
by The Petulant Purple Princess
Summary: Songfic for Bon Jovi's song Blaze of Glory. Just read it.


**I've been wanting to do something with this song for ages. I just love Bon Jovi. And this song reminds me so much of DBZ that I felt something like this needed to be done. So, there you go.**

**Disclaimer: Wow. I'm actually doing a disclaimer. There's a surprise. Anyways, I don't own the song, and if Dragonball Z was mine, then I wouldn't have an account on this site. _sniff _See what you people did! You made me sad.**

_

* * *

I wake up in the morning  
And I raise my weary head  
I've got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed  
I don't know where I'm going  
Only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six gun lover  
A candle in the wind_

Raditz fell away from Goku. He was unsure how they got in the air, but he fell with a painful thud. There was no doubt about it; he would soon be dead. He smirked into the green man's face. "You think my death changes anything? My two partners will come and succeed where I failed. And they're both my superiors in strength. But I must hand it to my little brother, willing to die like that."

It was Piccolo's turn to smirk. "Fool. Goku won't be dead for long. If his friends still have their dragonballs, no doubt they'll wish him back."

Raditz coughed up some blood. "I'm glad you told me. Because I've just transmitted the information to my partners in space. They'll be here in a year." His last breath was spent laughing.

_When you're brought into this world  
They say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
Yeah, I'm a wanted man  
I'm a colt in your stable  
I'm what Cain was to Abel  
Mister catch me if you can_

Piccolo threw himself in front of his young pupil. No matter how little he convinced himself he cared, he just couldn't let young Gohan die. Nappa's blast hit him dead on. Death was imminent. He fell face first in the dust; tears were in his eyes.

"Gohan… Run." It was all he could say before he was gone.

I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun

_You ask about my conscience  
And I offer you my soul  
You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man  
Well I ask if I'll grow old  
You ask me if I've known love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
Well, I've seen love come  
And I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain_

The tears ran down Vegeta's cheek. It was over; he had failed. Frieza had won. But what was that? Kakarot! There was still hope.

"Don't let him win, Kakarot." He closed his eyes and was no more.

_Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son  
Call me young gun _

Solo

Cell was defeated, and the android he had vomited up was currently no threat. Trunks could now relax. Sure, Goku's death was tragic, but there were always the dragonballs…

A sharp and unbearable pain in his chest removed him from his thoughts. Almost in slow motion, he fell back, revealing his attacker to him. It was Cell. Somehow, Cell had regenerated! Trunks' last thoughts were of despair.

_Each night I go to bed  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
But before I'm six foot deep  
Lord, I got to ask a favor  
And hope you'll understand  
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let this boy die like a man  
Staring down a bullet  
Let me make my final stand_

Piccolo had gone with his son and friend. It saddened him that he was forced to knock them out, but he preferred that they not witness this. He would make that fat, pink freak pay.

He rose into the air, his thoughts centered on Bulma and Trunks. How he'd never see Trunks grow up. How he never told Bulma he loved her. _Bulma, Trunks, this is for you._

He was now surrounded by huge ball of yellow energy. This was it, his final stand.

_Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
And I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
I'm a young gun_


End file.
